smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One's True Origins (Hero Stories)
"One's True Origins" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Plot Summary On the eve of her 70th birthday, Miracle begins to suffer from mysterious visions about becoming an evil Smurf with black hair and grey skin. She tells her parents about the visions she's been having and they explain to her the origins of her Mama Smurf, being a creation of the evil wizard Gargamel I. They then tell her that as long as her heart remains pure and full of goodness then nothing will happen. But her visions eventually come to fruition, when Gargamel II casts a spell on the water of the River Smurf to transform her into the evil Smurf she became in the visions. She then begins to cause trouble for the entire village, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette try every antidote they can think of, but none are effective in restoring Miracle to her normal self. So they take a trip to Gargamel's hovel in hopes that the antidote is there . They soon arrive at the hovel and search for the antidote, only to be captured by Gargamel II, who plans on using their capture to lure all the other Smurfs to him. His plan almost succeeds, but Miracle, briefly, realizes what she's done and distracts Gargamel long enough for her uncle Smurfs and aunt Smurfettes to free themselves and force Gargamel II to give them the antidote to restore Miracle to her normal self. They return to the village and celebrate Miracle's birthday. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ */Part 6/ *Epilogue Title Translations *French - Ses véritables origines ("One's True Origins") *Spanish - El verdadero origen *German - Seine wahre Herkunft *Italian - Di uno vere origini *Dutch - De werkelijke oorsprong Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Miracle -- Tara Strong *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Mother Smurfette -- Julie Andrews *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Saviour -- Sarah Williams *Oracle -- Justin Briner *Vexy -- Christina Ricci *Hackus -- J.B. Smoove *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Doctor -- Peter New *Nurse -- Cathy Weseluck 'Humans' *Gargamel II -- Andre Sogliuzzo *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria (voice only) Trivia *Miracle's vision mirrors that of Smurfette's nightmare from the beginning of The Smurfs 2, but instead of using a dragon wand, she uses her Ki powers. *Miracle's evil self resembles that of Smurfette as a Naughty from The Smurfs 2. *Miracle finds out her Mama Smurf's origin as a creation of Gargamel, instead of being a naturally born Smurfette. *Miracle's explanation of her first vision mirrors that of Narrator Smurf's explanation of Smurfette's origins from The Smurfs 2. *The reason behind Gargamel II using ordinary clay in the Reversion Spell instead of blue clay is because he reads a note left by his ancestor saying that the blue clay from the cave of the Source would still have the effects of the spell that he had cast upon it many years prior. *The way the Smurfs capture and tie up Gargamel II resembles to how Gutsy tied up Patrick Winslow in the [[wikia:c:smurfs:The Smurfs (film)|2011 Smurfs movie]]. *Most of the ingredients that appear in the story are ingredients that appear in the Xbox 360 & PS3 video game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, though they are name only and share no similarities. *Gargamel II's first intention was to create another Smurfette, this was due to him not knowing his ancestor had created the original Smurfette, but he decided not to do it when he finds a note from his ancestor telling anyone to not make another one, due to his attempt failing completely. *Tracker Smurf is mentioned in the story, but does not physically appear. *Although Gargamel I is dead in this story, he tries to exact his revenge from "beyond the grave", using Miracle as his tool to try and complete the job. *This is the Smurfs first encounter with Gargamel II. *Miracle's birthday gift of jewel-studded high heels is a reference to the same shoes that Smurfette received from the Magic Swapping Well in the cartoon show episode "Swapping Smurfs". *Gargamel II uses a similar backpack vacuum machine that Gargamel used in the cartoon episode "The Trojan Smurf" in order to catch all the Smurfs. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations